


Agent Automat

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an English dame who’s started coming into the joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Automat

There’s an English dame who’s started coming into the joint. She’s all legs and chestnut curls, deep brown eyes that have that look about them, the one that says she lost someone over there, someone special. Angie’d be lying if she claimed she didn’t notice her, right off the bat, because you don’t see a woman who looks like that and not notice her, but there’s noticing, and then there’s noticing.

It takes her a week, maybe two, for that to happen.

It happens like this: Angie’s tired, her feet are sore. She’s lost out the last three parts she’s auditioned for, her Friday night date stood her up, and the girl who’s always crying to her mother (crocodile tears, Angie can tell) was wailin’ so loud that it made her head hurt, and then the headache powder didn’t even make a dent in it. It’s already a rotten so-and-so of a day when one of the men who like to leer at her whenever she’s up front starts making an unholy fuss about the coffee. Says he’s going to complain to the management, because the coffee ain’t fresh like it’s supposed to be.

She brewed the most recent pot not five minutes ago. She brewed the pot before that 25 minutes ago, and the pot before that 45 minutes ago, just like the time cards say. Maybe she slipped up and gave him a dirty look the last time he looked her over, maybe he’s just having a bad day. Doesn’t matter much either way, not when he’s carrying on like that. So she bites her tongue, hard, and goes to refill the trays.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees English get up, casually, coffee cup in hand, heading over like she’s going to get a refill. Only she just filled it, not two minutes before Leerer started in on her. English is right by his table when she stumbles (faked, but a good fake), sloshing hot coffee all over his lap and the food on his plate. Those red lips of hers curl up in a smile that Angie would not like to be on the other end of, and then she bends down, says something that makes Leerer go white.

As she passes Angie, who’s just standing there, not quite believing what she just saw, she smiles an entirely different kind of smile, one that Angie wishes she could bottle and take with her to auditions.

“So terribly sorry about that,” she says, and those doe eyes of hers are wicked. “Do have a lovely day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr January 2015


End file.
